Goodbye, The Generation of Miracles
by AngelDono
Summary: Kuroko hated the basketball that the Generation of Miracles played, but still stayed by them. As long as he was still needed by his light, then he would stay. One day when he was walking "with" his "team" from the match they won, he spotted another basketball team on the other side of the road. Seirin. They looked happy. If Kuroko was on that team, would he be happy too? Oneshot.


**Hello. I was inspired by a picture on Facebook and motivated to create this oneshot. **

**I hope you like it.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Also, the hyphens represent either change of point of view, scenery, or setting.  
**

* * *

In middle school, Kuroko would always stay late in the basketball club for extra practice. He loved basketball with all his heart and wanted to step up from the third string. While he was practicing, Aomine, a first string regular, stumbled upon him and a friendship was made. He admired Kuroko's love for basketball. Aomine would practice with Kuroko in order to make their goal succeed; to play together on the same court.

But, Kuroko soon began to realize that practicing was pointless. His overall abilities were weak, so was his stamina and strength. Kuroko knew this and he wanted to improve, but it was all for nothing. He decided to quit the basketball team. Aomine persuaded and motivated Kuroko to stay on the team, but what really sealed the deal was the appearance of Akashi. Akashi saw the potential in Kuroko, and Kuroko was given a chance to prove himself. The one match that changed everything helped Kuroko earn a spot in the Generation of Miracles and develop his Misdirection. He soon became known as the Sixth Phantom Player.

-

After Kise was added to the team, the Generation of Miracles won game after game. The countless victories made basketball easy for them; matches were hardly worth a sweat or thought. The Generation of Miracles played effortlessly without any passion for the sport, knowing that they would never be beaten. As the years passed, Kuroko began to wonder.

**_Is this basketball, fun? _**  
**_Am I happy to play basketball now? _**  
**_Do I like this type of basketball? _**  
**_Do I still love basketball..?_**

He came to a conclusion after Aomine refused his fist bump and started to drift away.  
The answer was no.  
Kuroko wasn't happy. He hated this type of basketball.  
But, there was nothing he could do and no where he could go.  
Without a light, he would become nothing. He was only a shadow, after all.

-

The Generation of Miracles walked in through the gym doors for the "practice" match between them and some amateur school. "Practice" being used loosely since the Generation of Miracles knew they didn't need to try to win; they will win. That sort of confidence would seem haughty, but it was not misplaced in their situation. As they entered the court, there was silence. The opposing team and the audience were in awe of the Generation of Miracle's presence. Power and skill practically radiated off their forms. Chatter began to slowly creep back up as they all sat on the assigned bench and waited for the signal. Kuroko chose to sit near the end and observed the opposing team. He noticed how when one of the players was nervous, other teammates would try to make him laugh. He noticed how they seemed to joke and banter at one another, and then laugh all together. He noticed how there were playful slaps on the back and supportive gestures to one another. Kuroko removed his eyes from the opposing side and quickly glanced over on his "team". There was a gap between everyone, and each was doing their own thing. Kise was on the phone with his twentieth girlfriend, Akashi was judging the other team and scoffed, noticing how weak they were, Murasakibara continued to eat his snacks and junk food, Midorima was checking his horoscope, and Aomine was sleeping against the wall. Each was distant and made no effort to communicate. It was silent on their side. Kuroko couldn't help but think how painful it was to play this type of basketball. It was really lonely.

The whistle blew; it was the start of the match.

-

As Kuroko was walking behind the team from the match they won effortlessly, he spots another group of students on the other side of the road. They all had a sport's bag, wore a jersey that said Seirin, and judging by their height and talk, they played basketball as well. Kuroko paused in mid-stride and studied them; they looked happy and content with one another. By the proud way that they wore their jersey and how they handled their sport's bags with care, any bystander could tell that they love basketball. Kuroko noted how each person was so in tune with the next; their connection to one another was warm and strong. The connection between him and his team didn't look as close as those across the road. Kuroko's team only had one connection; it was to win and only win.

He wondered what it would be like to be a member on that team over there. Would he be as happy as them, all smiles and contentment?

As Kuroko blankly stared at that other team, the tall red haired male suddenly turned his head; as if he knew he was being watched. Kuroko's eyes slightly widened in shock. They made eye contact, blue to red, as if there was some sort of connection being made. "Oi, Tetsu! You comin'?" Kuroko turned his head away from the red haired stranger and looked at Aomine. The rest of the group kept walking, while it seemed that Aomine just remembered his existence. "Ah.. Hai.." Kuroko took one last glance at he stranger, noticing that the stranger was still looking back, and slowly continued after his "team" He sort of envied that Seirin team.

-

"Hey, Kagami! Somthin' the matter?" Kagami turned away from looking at the small blue haired guy. "Nah.. Everything's fine Sempai." As he continued on with his and his Sempais' journey home, he couldn't help but think of that blue haired guy. Especially how lonely his eyes looked.

-

It was a coincidence that they saw each other again. Kuroko decided to go to his favorite fast-food and order his favorite vanilla shake; today was one of those days that he felt particularly lonely. To ease the feeling, he would go to this restaurant after team meetings and observe the people. As Kuroko was watching a group of high school boys laughing, something blocked his view. It was that tall, red haired, basketball player from before; he abruptly sat in the seat in front of Kuroko. Kuroko was a little shocked to see him again and noticed that the red haired male hadn't noticed him yet. The red haired male began to unwrap one of his many burgers and took a bite. The red eyes that were trained on the burger, slowly rose and met Kuroko's blue eyes.

_Ah, he's choking._

-

Hacking noises were made and deep breaths were taken. After taking one huge breath, he promptly yelled at the blue haired guy sitting in front of him. "Where the hell did you come from!" He stood up and pointed at the guy only to then sweat drop and fall back into his seat from the answer he received. "I was here first." Aggravated, he replied, "Then say something! Shorty.." The blue haired male had a slight pout on his face. He inwardly smirked; must be a taboo subject for the little guy. "Kuroko Tetsuya." He was brought out of his thoughts and looked blankly at the blue haired guy. Noticing that the he wasn't paying attention, the blue haired guy repeated once more. "My name. It's Kuroko Tetsuya." Oh. His name, huh. Might as well give the other his name. "Kagami Taiga." The blue haired- Kuroko Tetsuya, gave a nod and asked a question. "Do you play basketball?" He was surprised. How did this guy know? What ever. He decided to answer. "..Yeah. I do. Do you play?" What a stupid question, just look at the kid! This Kuroko Tetsuya was scrawny looking, and was most likely weak. Of course he wouldn't play- "Yes. I do." That answer stopped his thought processing. Seriously? This weak looking kid plays basketball? That must be a lie! He was about to question the kid, until the kid asked him another question.

"Why do you play basketball?" He noticed the serious expression on the kid's face; as if trying to find the answer to world peace or something. ".. I play for the thrill of playing against strong opponents; it's exciting with the blood rushing through your head and the feeling of sweat run down your body.. I will become the best basketball player in Japan." He thought the kid would mock him, saying that there is little chance for him to become the greatest. The kid's reply shocked him once again and the face the kid made etched itself into his head. Kuroko Tetsuya had a small smile on his face. His small and soft features stood out more; that smile seemed to light up their table somehow. He couldn't help but think that Kuroko should smile like that more often. "That sounds nice.. You must really love basketball, huh?" There was a slight hint of longing in Kuroko's voice. He looked away from Kuroko's smile and stared outside the window with crossed arms. "Yeah.. I guess I do.." Kuroko's smile brightened even more.

-

Kuroko and Kagami met up quite often now. In the beginning, their meetings weren't intentional; somehow they would end up at the same place at the same time. It was as if fate itself was bringing them together. Kuroko noticed how big of a change Kagami was in his life. Because of Kagami, he smiled more often and the lonely feelings he had before were slowly disappearing. Kagami's light and brightness reminded Kuroko so much of the past Aomine that sometimes a pain would erupt in his chest.

Through Kagami, Kuroko made new ties and friends. It was surprising how he felt like he belonged when he was with Kagami and the Seirin team; it was even more surprising how they accepted him despite how they haven't known one another quite long. He met the upperclassmen: Kiyoshi, Hyuga, Mitobe, Koganei, Tsuchida, Izuki, and the three who were in the same grade as himself: Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda. He was even introduced to the scary coach, Aida Riko. In the short while Kuroko spent with Seirin, it felt like his love for basketball was slowly returning. He was really happy with them.

-

Ever since the team found out that Kuroko played basketball, they kept bombarding him with questions. Do you have a team? What basketball team are you on? What's your position? Is your team strong? How many people are on your team? And so on. At first, Kuroko hesitated to answer, which Kagami found weird. Kuroko seemed reluctant to talk about himself and basketball. After much pestering from the Seirin members, Kuroko finally gave them, yet again shocking, answers. Everyone was dumbfounded, even the coach Aida. The Generation of Miracles? Kuroko belonged to the incredibly strong and famous Generation of Miracles? It was unbelievable to think that Kuroko was part of the frighteningly strong basketball team ever known. The Seirin team praised Kuroko and looked at him with awe; numerous questions were asked about Kuroko's teammates. Kuroko seemed kind of tight lipped, the regulars assumed that Kuroko didn't want to share secret information about his teammate's strengths and weaknesses. Kagami thought there was something more, deeper than what the regulars thought. "Hey, Kuroko! I heard that the Generation of Miracles will have a match soon, do you mind if we come and watch?" Aida sprouted out into the conversation. Kuroko's eyes widened and he suddenly looked towards the floor. "Ah.. It's fine if you come and watch.." His gaze moved from the floor to off the side; Kagami thought it was strange how Kuroko was acting. "Yay! I can't wait!" Aida jumped with glee.

-

The Seirin team sat on the bleachers patiently, waiting for the Generation of Miracles to appear. The opposing team was already at their side, practicing and strategizing. There was only fifteen minutes before the game started; the doors were pushed open and a group of high school boys were seen walking in. The Generation of Miracles finally arrived. Kagami spotted Kuroko at the back of the group; his head was faced forward and he had a blank, almost apathetic, expression on his face. The Seirin team felt the overwhelming pressure from the famous team, but they also saw the distance between each and every one of them. On Kuroko's team, no one bothered to talk to each other. When the Generation of Miracles reached their side, they all sat down and did their own thing; not even practice for the match that was starting in a few minutes. It was sad to see that Kuroko was a member of this kind of "team." The whistle blew, and both sides walked towards the middle.

As the match began, the Seirin team studied the Generation of Miracles. The Generation of Miracles were powerful, very powerful, and dominated the court. Midorima would score three-pointers every time he received the ball, Aomine intimidated the other players with his strength, Murasakibara blocked every shot from the opposing team, Akashi created special maneuvers and tactics that overwhelmed the opponents, and Kise copied every move that was used against him. But, the most amazing player was Kuroko. He would intercept every opponent, tap the ball, and in a flash, it would appear in his teammates' hands. It was like a magic, you didn't know where the ball will start off or end; disappearing and reappearing in a flash. Kagami noticed that Kuroko was the only one to pass the ball to his teammates. There was no combination play or cooperation amongst the other members; what kind of "team" was this? Everyone basically played by themselves, besides Kuroko. Kiyoshi thought that Kuroko must be lonely playing that kind of basketball all this time.

-

The Generation of Miracles won; 184 - 31. The difference in skill painstakingly obvious to the opposing team. The opponents lined up to exchange handshakes and thanks for the game, but the Generation of Miracles started to leave right after they had been announced as the winner. Kuroko stayed behind and bowed towards the opponents to show that he acknowledged the game. As he straightened up, his eyes met with Seirin's. Kuroko quickly turned away from the audience and trailed slowly after his "team".

-

He accidentally bumped into the Seirin team at the fast-food restaurant. There was an awkward stare off between Kuroko and the Seirin team. Kiyoshi, being the cheerful guy he is, gave Kuroko a big smile and waved him over. Kuroko sighed knowing that he wont be able to run from their questions. He ordered a vanilla shake and sat next to Kagami, who was stuffing his face with a huge pile of food. It was silent at the table, only the sounds of food being eaten and the low chatter of the other tables around them was heard. "Hey.. Kuroko." Kuroko paused in mid-sip and slowly glanced at Kagami. The rest of the team paused and listened. "..Are you happy?" Kagami rubbed one hand on the back of his neck and looked out the glass screen. "..Am I happy..?" Kuroko restated aloud with scrunched eyebrows. Kagami looked back at Kuroko. "Does being on that team make you happy? Are you happy to play basketball with them?" Kuroko was silent for a few seconds. "..No. No, I'm not happy." The eyes of the Seirin team softened. "Then why do you continue to play with them?" Kuroko looked up into their eyes. "Because I have no where to go. I am nothing but a shadow. Without a light, I will cease to exist…" Kagami had a look of confusion on his face. "Light?" Kuroko nodded. "Without a light, I will become nothing, so I must stay. Even if I hate the basketball we are playing, even if I feel alone with my 'teammates'. Aomine is my light.. As long as he still needs me for my misdirection.. Besides, even if I left, I would have no place for me to go to. What team would want just a shadow?" Kuroko continued to drink his shake in silence. Kagami shared looks with the others and he received a nod.

"Why don't you join Seirin?"

Kuroko's eyes widened. "..Excuse me?" We're they joking with him? Hyuga smiled and soon did everyone else. Aida proudly replied "We would love it if you would join Seirin Kuroko." Kuroko's chest was thumping. He looked towards Kagami and saw his huge smile. It was so bright and warm; Kagami's light was so blinding. It made him want to cry.

-

Aomine noticed how Tetsu dazed off during their team meetings. He would stare off somewhere, as if he was thinking about something life changing. Aomine also noticed how Tetsu left a few minutes earlier after every meeting; was he meeting up with someone? Oh well. It isn't any of his business.

Akashi brought the meeting to a close and everyone began leaving. Aomine swung his sports bag on his shoulder and began his trek to the school gates. As he got closer to the gate, he could see a splotch of red hair. "Hey.. Whose that scary dude?" Aomine heard some of the students whisper as they got closer to the gate. Aomine glanced at the red haired guy; the guy was staring at him, or was it glaring? Something about this red haired guy ticked Aomine off, so he glared back.

"Ah.. Kagami-kun?" Aomine turned his head and saw Tetsu. Tetsu knew this guy? The red haired guy sighed and walked towards Tetsu. "You take too long." Tetsu had a slight pout on his face; just when did he make that kind of expression? "I didn't know you were coming here, Kagami-kun. I would have left earlier if you told me so." "Yeah, yeah. Come on, let's go." The red haired glared at Aomine first before dragging Tetsu away. Aomine stared after the two; the red haired guy mouthed some words at him before he left the school grounds.

_He's ours now._

-

Kuroko didn't know what to do. Should he leave the Generation of Miracles and join Seirin? Or should he deny their offer and stay with his current team? It wasn't that Kuroko wasn't grateful for the offer; he was happy to be wanted. But, he owed to Akashi. Akashi helped him become stronger and develop his misdirection. Aomine was his first best friend and convinced him to keep playing basketball. Kuroko spent most of his life with the Generation of Miracles; is it okay for him to just suddenly walk away? He was still needed and relied on. Even though he hates this basketball, he would stay. As long as he was still needed…

-

_"I don't need you to pass to me anymore."_

Kuroko looked up in shock. The words vibrated through his being; his heart clenched. "..Could you please repeat that?" Aomine looked at him nonchalantly. "I'm strong enough that I don't need your passes anymore. Go pass for the others or something." With those final words, Aomine walked away. He didn't need Kuroko anymore. The light abandoned him. Kuroko was left behind. Aomine didn't need Kuroko anymore.. "I see.." Kuroko solemnly whispered to himself.

-

Kuroko seemed depressed lately and that bothered Kagami. It didn't seem right to see Kuroko make that kind of face. He wanted answers; to know what caused Kuroko to become like this, though he had his suspicions. It was most likely that Kuroko's "team", more specifically Aomine Daiki, was the cause of the gloomy air around Kuroko. Kagami might not be the smartest, but he wasn't a complete imbecile. He knew it was Aomine's fault. The bastard.

-

"I was left behind.." Kuroko told him. They were sitting on a bench in the park; the sun was setting. "I am no longer needed." Kagami got Kuroko to tell him about what made Kuroko so depressed. Kagami was angry. It seemed like Aomine just used Kuroko to win and once Aomine got stronger, he threw Kuroko away. There was a comfortable silence between them as they stared at the orange sky. Kagami made a decision. He stood up, faced Kuroko, and held out his hand.

"Come to Seirin, Kuroko." Kuroko stared at the hand before looking upwards at Kagami. Kuroko slowly reached for the hand in front of him and gave a small smile.

"Thank you.."

-

It was another team meeting for the Generation of Miracles, but something was amiss. Akashi looked the angriest Aomine has ever seen; he looked like he was outraged or something. Kise looked around and noted that something, someone, was missing. "Hey.. Where's Kurokocchi?" Akashi's eyes narrowed into slits and he threw a letter on the ground. It was silent as Aomine hesitantly picked up the letter. On the outside there was only one thing written, a certain person's name. Aomine was stunned for a brief moment and quickly opened up the letter. "No way…"

_I, Kuroko Tetsuya, have decided to leave the Generation of Miracles. I am sorry. I understand that I cannot ask for forgiveness. Goodbye._

_Sincerely, Kuroko Tetsuya_

* * *

**I decided to end it here since I was getting tired of typing, sorry.**_  
_

**I'd like to hear what you think of it.**

Also, I wasn't sure what to generalize this as.

Once again, thank you for reading.  



End file.
